List of Movies
Main Season 1 *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of The Lion King/The Lion King 1 1/2 (First Movie) (October 19 2004) *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (October 31 2004) *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of the Jungle Book (1967 Disney film) (November 6 2004) *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! (November 11 2004) *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (November 19 2004) *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Family Guy Presents: Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (November 28 2004) *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of An American Tail (December 6 2004) *The Powerpuff Girls Meets Aladdin (December 12 2004) *The Powerpuff Girls and My Neighbor Totoro (January 5 2005) *The Powerpuff Girls meets Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit (January 16 2005) *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (January 30 2005) *The Powerpuff Girls meets Tom & Jerry: The Movie (February 20 2005) *The Powerpuff Girls and The Emperor's New Groove (February 24 2005) *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Chicken Little (December 13 2005) *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of The Princess & The Frog (December 20 2005) *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (January 6 2006) *The Powerpuff Girls and Kronk's New Groove (January 23 2006) *The Powerpuff Girls and Friends find Atlantis: The Lost Empire *The Powerpuff Girls and The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of The Aristocats *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Cinderella (1950 Disney film) *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Sleeping Beauty Season 2 *The Powerpuff Girls Meets Robin Hood *The Powerpuff Girls in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The Powerpuff Girls meets The Great Mouse Detective *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of The Pebble & The Penguin *The Powerpuff Girls and Friends go on a Quest For Camelot *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of The Swan Princess *The Powerpuff Girls meets Oliver & Company (Sequel to The Powerpuff Girls and Friends find Atlantis) *The Powerpuff Girls meets Mulan *The Powerpuff Girls joins The Rescuers *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Cats Don't Dance *The Powerpuff Girls and Babes in Toyland (1997 film) *The Powerpuff Girls joins The Rescuers Down Under *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *The Powerpuff Girls vs. Gremlins *The Powerpuff Girls meets Tarzan Full Story *The Powerpuff Girls and The Return of Jafar *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Aladdin & the King of Theives *The Powerpuff Girls meets Sonic The Hedgehog: The Movie (2014) *The Powerpuff Girls vs. Gremlins 2: The New Batch *The Powerpuff Girls finds The Secret of NIMH *The Powerpuff Girls meets Peter Pan *The Powerpuff Girls and A Troll in Central Park *The Powerpuff Girls and Friends meets The Pagemaster Season 3 *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Space Jam *The Powerpuff Girls and Friends in Fantasmic! *The Powerpuff Girls meets Lady & The Tramp *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures in Home On the Range *The Powerpuff Girls and Friends find The Black Cauldron *The Powerpuff Girls and Friends meets Hercules (1997 Disney Movie) *The Powerpuff Girls and Friends go on The Road To El Dorado *The Powerpuff Girls meets Shrek *The Powerpuff Girls meets Shrek 3-D (Short) *The Powerpuff Girls meets Shrek 2 *The Powerpuff Girls meets Shrek The Third *The Powerpuff Girls meets Shrek Forever After: THE FINAL CHAPTER *The Powerpuff Girls and Friends and Alice In Wonderland (1951 Disney Film) *The Powerpuff Girls meets The Incredibles *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures in Once Upon A Forest *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's *The Powerpuff Girls Meets Thumbelina (1994 Film) *The Powerpuff Girls and Friends Vists Monsters Inc. *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of The Jungle Book 2 *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of The Little Mermaid (1989 Disney Film) *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures in Ice Age Season 4 *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures in Brother Bear *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures in Brother Bear 2 *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures in Cartoon Network Invaded *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures in Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure *The Powerpuff Girl's World of Color *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Powerpuff Girls and friends meets Freddie as F.R.O.7 *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures in All Dogs Go To Heaven *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Toy Story *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Toy Story 2 *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventures Begins *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Toy Story 3 *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *The Powerpuff Girls Meets Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland *The Powerpuff Girls And Mr. Bug Goes To Town *The Powerpuff Girls Meets Winnie The Pooh (2011 film) *The Powerpuff Girls finds The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Osmosis Jones *The Powerpuff Girls and Friends discovers Faeries (Film) *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures in The King and I (1999 Film) Season 5 *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures Of Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory To be made by Hiatt Grey *The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad *The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails *The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue *The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels *The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery *The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway *The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: (Tv Series) *The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls *The Powerpuff Girls Meets The Fox & the Hound *The Powerpuff Girls Adventres of Drake & Josh: Go to Hollywood *The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of My Little Pony Equastria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *The Powerpuff Girls Goes to Jurassic Park *The Powerpuff Girls and The Lost World: Jurassic Park *The Powerpuff Girls Goes to Jurassic Park III *The Powerpuff Girls Goes to Treasure Planet *The Powerpuff Girls and The Wizard of Oz *The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of Gay Purr-ee *The Powerpuff Girls Goes Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) *The Powerpuff Girls Visits Shining Time Station (Tv Series) *The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Spinoffs (by BrittalCroftFan) *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp (first movie) *Twilight Sparkle Gets Frozen *Twilight Sparkle in Babes in Toyland (1961): Twilight and Frosty's Christmas in June *Twilight Sparkle Meets Wreck-It Ralph